Roll Caskett
Roll Caskett (ロール・キャスケット Rōru Kyasuketto) is a character from the Mega Man Legends series based on Roll from the original Mega Man series. She is a 14 year old girl, and was raised together with Mega Man Volnutt, her best friend. Roll is a caring person and is always concerned with Mega Man's safety when he is on a digout. Roll is an enthusiastic genius mechanic and can create, repair, modify, and pilot almost any type of machine. She is in charge of piloting and maintaining her family's airship, the Flutter, and is shown piloting other vehicles. Roll is also Mega Man's Spotter; she gives him information via radio based on what she can see with her equipment. She builds new parts for him, including Special Weapons and Buster Parts, from what he finds on his digs. History Roll is the granddaughter of the famous professor Barrell Caskett, who has raised her ever since her parents Matilda and Banner disappeared searching for the Mother Lode in Forbidden Island. She wants to find the Mother Lode before anyone else, being motivated by her hopes that her parents are still alive and will find them. When Barrell found Mega Man Volnutt, he raised him alongside Roll. Roll supports Mega Man in his adventures as a Digger. Mega Man Legends When the Flutter crash-lands in Kattelox Island, Roll and her family are stuck on the island until their airship is repaired. She supports Mega Man in his adventure as his spotter, and she also develops new parts for him. Early in the game, she gives a walkie-talkie to Mega Man so he can call her, being able to transport him around the island with the Support Car. Using the large Refractors found by Mega Man, Roll repairs Wily's boat to take Mega Man to the Lake Jyun Sub-Gate, and later uses the Flutter to reach the entrance of the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate. Mega Man Legends 2 One year after leaving Kattelox Island, Barrell is invited by Verner Von Bluecher to go in a new expedition to Forbidden Island with the giant airship Sulphur-Bottom, and Roll is sad that they may find the Mother Lode before her, deciding to stay in the Flutter instead of accompanying her grandfather. While she and Mega Man were watching the conference on the Sulphur-Bottom with their TV, Roll saw the strange woman that looks like her mother Matilda, and Mega Man cheers her up to make her go discover if that's really her. While going to the Sulphur-Bottom, Data accidentally starts a fire on the Flutter, and Roll tries to repair the emergency sprinklers while Mega Man extinguishes the flames. If the player takes too long or receives much damage, she will fix them. To be able to pass by Forbidden Island's storm and save the Sulphur-Bottom and its crew (which got stuck in the storm because of Gatz's attack), Roll decides to create a Dropship, a vehicle originally designed by her father. Mega Man and Roll go to the Calinca continent to buy parts for it in Yosyonke City. In the city's Junk Shop, Roll shows the ship's schematics and the owner asks if they are friends of Joe, the man that just left the shop and was also working in a Dropship, having similar schematics. Roll wonders if Joe knows her father, and goes to his laboratory, were his "daughter" says he went to Yosyonke's Abandoned Mine to find a Refractor for the Dropship. They hurry to the mine to help Joe, and find him badly injured, taking him back to Yosyonke to be treated. Joe says his Dropship is almost complete, and allows them to use it. When Roll asks about her parents, Joe laments for not being able to help, as he has amnesia and doesn't remember anything, saying he had the blueprints with him when he was found near Yosyonke. Roll completes Joe's Dropship and Mega Man uses it to save the Sulphur-Bottom. Inside Bluecher's airship, Mega Man and Roll learn about the four keys to the Mother Lode, and return to the Flutter to go after them, Roll staying in the Flutter most of the time. During the course of the game, Mega Man can talk with Roll inside the Flutter to travel, give gifts to her, and give money to her to repair the damaged caused by the fire in the beginning. Roll can become happy or angry with Mega Man depending of his actions, which influences the prices of her weapon upgrades (by buying a new tool kit or breaking them) and what she writes on her diary. In Manda Island, Tron Bonne jams Roll's transmission and uses a voice modifier to talk like Roll, trying to make Mega Man think she is a bad person, but after her defeat, the transmission returns and Mega Man is happy to see the person talking wasn't her. In Nino Island, Roll repairs the Parabola Gun to defeat Glyde's airship, King Glydon. When they return to Calinca, Roll pilots the train modified by Joe to help Mega Man fight against the Gemeinschaft. When Mega Man is severely injured in the battle against Geetz, Roll got very worried with him, asking Yuna many times if there was anything she could do to help. When Yuna said he would probably going to be all right, she almost started crying, and is relieved when he regains consciousness. Mega Man than goes to Elysium, and doesn't return. It's unclear if Roll knows for sure if the woman that looks like her mother (which body is being used by Yuna) is really Matilda or someone else. At the end of the second game, she is seen working with Tron who reforms or still a rival on building a rocket to retrieve Mega Man from Elysium, their tenth rocket exploding. Unfortunately, her working with Tron results in the two of them fighting on details and refusing to accept Data's help, leaving Data to lament on how long Mega Man will be stuck up there. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters